1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to splash guards and more particularly pertains to a new splash shield for a toilet for preventing urine and waste from splashing out of a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of splash guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, splash guards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,712; U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,506; U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,334; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,649; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,659.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new splash shield for a toilet. The inventive device includes an annular main portion designed for mounting below a rim of a toilet bowl. The main portion has upper and lower sides and front and back ends. The main portion has a bore extending through it. The bore is in communication with a source of pressurized air. The main portion has a plurality of vent holes extending into the bore from an inner perimeter of the main portion.
In these respects, the splash shield for a toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing urine and waste from splashing out of a toilet bowl.